User blog:TheBulletDragon/Halloween Update Ideas.
'I'm still working on this page (Kinda) ' -The Pumpkins in the Pumpkin Patch will turn into Jack-o-Lanterns -New Bear: Skeleton Bear. Skeleton Bear last's for 3 weeks. (More on his quest's later) -New Items: Jack-o-Lantern, Shadow Dipper, Shadow Port-o-Hive, Shadow Guard, Jack-o-Guard, Zombie Guard, Skeleton Guard (More on that later) -New Bee's: Shadow Bee, Pumpkin Bee, Zombie Bee, Skeleton Bee -Overworld Revamp -Shop in the 30 bee area -New Quests for other bears -New Challenge -New Boss Mobs -King Beetle respawn time lowered to 6 hours -Tunnel Bear respawn time lowered to 12 hours -New Area Pumpkin: New hat available in the 30 bee area shop. Costs 125 million honey. Stats: (+25% pumpkin patch pollen, +1 bee attack power, -5% mob respawn times, +5% bee ability rate, +50% luck) Shadow Dipper: New tool available in the 30 bee area shop. Costs 500 million honey. Stats: Collects 432 pollen per second. Shadow Port-o-Hive: New Backpack available in the 30 bee area shop. Costs 1 billion honey Stats: Holds 1 million pollen Shadow Guard: New guard available in the 30 bee area shop. It's worn on the left shoulder and Costs 300 million honey. Stats: +200,000 container space, +15% damage reduction, +10% critical chance, +200% conversion rate, +1 bee attack power Pumpkin Guard: New guard available in the 30 bee area shop. It's worn on the right shoulder and Costs 300 million honey. Stats: +200,000 container space, +15% damage reduction, +100% critical power, +20% instant conversion, +25% pumpkin patch pollen Zombie Guard: New guard available in the 30 bee area shop. It's worn on the left shoulder and Costs 300 million honey. Stats: +200,000 container space, +15% damage reduction, +10% critical chance, +200% conversion rate, +1% bee ability rate Skeleton Guard: New guard available in the 30 bee area shop. It's worn on the right shoulder and Costs 300 million honey. Stats: +200,000 container space, +15% damage reduction, +100% critical power, +20% instant conversion, -5% mob respawn times Shadow Bear: New Boss Mob (The one in 30 bee area) -Level 9 -10,000 health -Deals 100 damage if it touches you -At half health, it will also throw shadow rocks which deal 50 damage each -At a quarter health, it will summon a shadow cub with 2,500 health that charges at you every 3 seconds, dealing 50 damage. Will summon a new shadow cub every time the last one is defeated. Shadow Cubs give 250 bond, 100 battle points, 125k honey, and 1 royal Jelly upon defeat. First Time Rewards: 1,000 bond, 400 battle points, 1 million honey (increased by luck), Star Egg Other Time Rewards: 1,000 bond, 400 battle points, 500,000 honey (increased by luck), 4 Royal Jellies, 3 tickets, 2 moon charms Other Time Rare Rewards: 20 Royal Jellies, 50 tickets, Gifted Gold/Diamond Egg, 50-80 gumdrops, ant pass, 30-10,000 treats, 100 sunflower seeds, 100 pineapples, Gifted Diamond Bee Egg, 2-20 moon charms, Star Egg Respawn Time: 18 hours Skeleton Beetle -Found in the graveyard (new area, more on that later) -2,000 health per level (it's 1 level per Skeleton Bear quest your on. There are 15 Skeleton Bear Quests) -Deals 50 damage -Guarunteed Rewards: 300 battle points per level, 500 bond per level, 100,000 honey per level, 10 gumdrops per level, 5 Royal Jellies per level, 1 ticket per level, 1 mooncharm per level) -Possible Rewards: 5 tickets, 2 royal Jellies, ant pass, 15 gumdrops, 2 random items (eggs, treats, ects) Respawn Time: 12 hours King Ant -Appears in ant challenge every 100 or so kills -2,500 health -Deals 25 damage -Rewards:15 battle points, 25 bond, 10k honey, 1 gumdrop (it's ant challenge, what do you expect?) In the 30 bee area, There will be this room with a level 13 gifted vicious bee that gives 5 stingers, 6.5k bond, and honey (15 million minimum) Panda Bear new quests that involve defeating boss mobs (Remember that these are after all the ant quests) Quest 1: Beetle Boxing -Defeat 25 rhino beetles -Defeat 5 king beetles -Defeat 5 skeleton beetles REWARDS: 50 million honey, 1 ticket, 1 stinger Quest 2: Spike Scrap Attack -Defeat 15 vicious bees -Defeat 10 gifted vicious bees REWARDS: 75 million honey, 2 tickets, 2 stingers Quest 3: Bear Bonking -Defeat 15 shadow cubs -Defeat 10 tunnel bears -Defeat 5 shadow bears REWARDS: 100 million honey, 3 tickets, 3 stingers Quest 4: Ant Revolt Assault -Defeat 30 ants -Defeat 20 army ants -Defeat 10 king ants REWARDS: 200 million honey, 4 tickets, 4 stingers Quest 5: Colossal Combat 3 -Defeat 100 giant ants -Get a score of 150 in the ant challenge -Defeat 5 shadow bears REWARDS: 400 million honey, 5 tickets, 5 stingers, Twin Diamond Egg (Diamond Egg that hatches 2 bees into 1 hive slot as 2 demon bees. The bees have -25% stats compared to their normal counterparts. but combined, they still equal to +50% of 1 normal bee) Quest 6: Overthrowing Kingdoms -Defeat 100 ants -Defeat 100 rhino beetles -Defeat 10 king beetles -Defeat 10 king ants REWARDS: 750 million honey, 5 Royal Jellies, 6 tickets, 6 stingers Quest 7: Bear Bouncin' -Defeat 30 shadow cubs -Defeat 15 tunnel bears -Defeat 3 shadow bears REWARDS: 1 billion honey, 5 Royal Jellies, 7 tickets, 7 stingers Quest 8: Colossal Combat 4 -Defeat 500 ants -Defeat 100 giant ants -Defeat 50 werewolves -Defeat 10 shadow bears REWARDS: 1.5 billion honey, 5 Royal Jellies, 8 tickets, 8 stingers Quest 9: Beetle Anatomy -Defeat 50 rhino beetles -Defeat 10 king beetles -Defeat 10 skeleton beetles REWARDS: 2.5 billion honey, 5 Royal Jellies, 9 tickets, 9 stingers Quest 10: Boss Brawl -Defeat 10 king ants -Defeat 10 king beetles -Defeat 10 tunnel bears -Defeat 10 shadow bears -Defeat 10 skeleton beetles -Defeat 10 vicious bees -Defeat 10 gifted vicious bees -Get a score of 175 in ant challenge REWARDS: 5 billion honey, 5 Royal Jellies, 10 tickets, 10 stingers, Twin Star Egg (Star Egg that hatches 2 bees into 1 hive slot as 2 gifted demo bees. The bees have -25% stats compared to their normal counterparts. but combined, they still equal to +50% of 1 normal bee. The gifted bonus are also cut down by 25%. Say with this egg you hatch twin gifted basic bees, each one would have +15% pollen, and since twin bonuses stack, it would be +30%. The original 20% from the original gifted bonus for the basic bee you already have a gifted basic bee would be removed, as it wouldn't stack. Future gifted basics won't stack their bonus] Quest 11: Ultimate Boss Anhilation 1 (I couldn't think of anything else to put lol) -Defeat 100 rhino beetles -Defeat 10 king beetles -Defeat 10 skeleton beetles REWARDS: 10 billion honey, 10 Royal Jellies, 11 tickets, 11 stingers Quest 12: Ultimate Boss Anhilation 2 -Defeat 100 shadow cubs -Defeat 10 tunnel bears -Defeat 10 shadow bears REWARDS: 15 billion honey, 12 Royal Jellies, 12 tickets, 12 stingers Quest 13: Ultimate Boss Anhilation 3 -Defeat 250 ants -Defeat 100 army ants -Defeat 25 mantiss -Defeat 10 king ants REWARDS: 20 billion honey, 15 Royal Jellies, 13 tickets, 13 stingers Quest 14: Ultimate Boss Anhilation 4 -Defeat 250 rhino beetles -Defeat 10 vicious bees -Defeat 10 gifted vicious bees REWARDS: 25 billion honey, 18 Royal Jellies, 14 tickets, 14 stingers Quest 15: Ultimate Boss Anhilation 5 -Defeat 20 king ants -Defeat 20 king beetles -Defeat 20 tunnel bears -Defeat 20 shadow bears -Defeat 20 skeleton beetles -Defeat 20 vicious bees -Defeat 20 gifted vicious bees -Get a score of 200 in ant challenge REWARDS: 50 billion honey, 15 tickets, 15 stingers, Twin Star Treat (Star Treat that turns 1 bee into 2 of it's gifted variant in 1 hive slot as 2 gifted photon bees. The bees have -25% stats compared to their normal counterparts. but combined, they still equal to +50% of 1 normal bee. The gifted bonus are also cut down by 25%. Say with this egg you use it on a photon bee, each one would have +3.75% Insant Conversion, and since twin bonuses stack, it would be +7.5%. The original 5% from the original gifted bonus for the photon bee you already have a gifted photon bee would be removed, as it wouldn't stack. This is the only way to get 2 of an event bee) Science Bear has new quests as well, which include all the stuff from the updates he's missed. Quest 17: Ticket Anaylsis (I know he got new quests when tickets were added, but he hasn't really said anything about them yet) -Collect 2.8 million blue pollen -Collect 1.4 million pollen from the sunflower field -Collect 8 ticket tokens -Defeat 17 werewolves REWARDS: 1,071,953 honey, science enhancement, 2 tickets Quest 18: Spit Expidtion -Collect 3.8 white pollen -Collect 2 million pollen from the pumpkin patch -Collect 1 million pollen from the pineapple patch -Collect 500,000 pollen from the sunflower field -Collect 5 spit -Defeat 10 rhino beetles -Defeat 10 mantiss -Defeat 10 werewolves REWARDS: 2,182,065 honey, science enhancement, 2 tickets Quest 19: Coding for Codes -Collect 4.9 million pollen -Redeem a code -Have a mondo belt bag REWARDS: 3,293,176 honey, science enhancement, 5 tickets Quest 20: Gumdrop Analysis -Collect 6.2 million pollen -Collect 620,000 goo -Summon a honeystorm REWARDS: 5,305,287 honey, science enhancement, 5 gumdrops Quest 21: Red/Blue Duality 2 -Collect 7 million red pollen -Collect 7 million blue pollen -Collect 700,000 goo from red flowers -Collect 700,000 goo from blue flowers -Have the porcelain dipper REWARDS: 6,516,398 honey, science enhancement, 10 gumdrops Quest 22: Gifted Breakthrough -Collect 7.7 million pollen -Feed 250 treats to your bees -Have 3 gifted bee types REWARDS: 7,627,509 honey, science enhancement, 50 treats Quest 23: Amulet Advancement -Collect 8.4 million white pollen -Collect 8.4 million blue pollen -Collect 168,000 pollen from the ant field -Defeat 25 ants -Defeat 1 king beetle -Have a bronze ant amulet -Have a bronze star amulet -Have a king beetle amulet -Summon a moon amulet -Have a porcelain port-o-hive REWARDS: 8,738,610 honey, science enhancement, ant pass Quest 24: Personality Field-Work -Collect 8.8 million pollen -Feed 100 favourite treats to your bees -Make your bees happy 100 times -Collect 200 treat tokens REWARDS: 9,859,721 honey, science enhancement, 50 treats Quest 25: Nighttime Lab-Work -Collect 9.6 million pollen at night -Use the wealth clock 5 times -Summon a moon amulet -Defeat 15 mobs at night REWARDS: 10,960,832 honey, science enhancement, 10 moon charms Quest 26: Spike Scaling -Collect 10.5 million pollen from the mountain top field -Collect 5 million pollen from the pumpkin patch -Collect 5 million pollen from the cactus field -Collect 5 million pollen from the rose field -Collect 2.5 million pollen from the spider field -Collect 1.25 million pollen from the clover field -Defeat 8 vicious bees REWARDS: 11,071,953 honey, science enhancement, 5 stingers Quest 27: Star Strategy -Defeat 10 vicious bees -Collect 10 moon charms -Summon a moon amulet -Have a supreme ant amulet -Have the beekeeper's boots -Have the golden gushers REWARDS: 12,182,065 honey, science enhancement, 10 mooncharms, 5 stingers Quest 28: Supernatural Studies - Polar Bear has new halloween themed quests Quest 1: Candy Platter -Collect 100,000 red pollen -Collect 100,000 blue pollen -Collect 100,000 white pollen -Defeat 10 ladybugs REWARDS: 150,000 honey, polar power, 10 treats Quest 2: Spider Skittles -Collect 110,000 red pollen -Collect 110,000 blue pollen -Defeat 6 spiders -Collect 10 strawberries -Collect 10 blueberries REWARDS: 182,000 honey, polar power, 10 treats, 1 ticket Quest 3: Butterscotch Beetles -Collect 175,000 white pollen -Defeat 16 rhino beetles -Defeat 1 king beetle -Defeat 1 skeleton beetle REWARDS: 150,000 honey, polar power, 10 treats Quest 4: Mantiss Mars Bars -Collect 150,000 pollen from the pineapple patch -Collect 150,000 pollen from the mushroom field -Defeat 12 mantiss REWARDS: 135,000 honey, polar power, 10 treats Quest 5: Scorpion Starburst -Collect 300,000 pollen from the strawberry field -Defeat 12 scorpions REWARDS: 135,000 honey, polar power, 10 treats, 1 stinger Quest 6: Werewolf Warheads -Collect 100,000 white pollen -Collect 50 bomb tokens -Defeat 10 werewolves REWARDS: 270,000 honey, polar power, 10 treats Quest 7: Aero Ants -Collect 60,000 pollen from the ant field -Defeat 50 ants REWARDS: 200,000 honey, polar power, 10 treats, 1 ant pass Quest 8: Kit-Kat King's -Collect 100,000 red pollen -Defeat 1 king beetle -Defeat 1 king ant REWARDS: 106,000 honey, polar power, 10 treats Quest 9: Spiked Butterscotch -Collect 100,000 white pollen -Defeat 1 vicious bee REWARDS: 300,000 honey, polar power, 10 treats, 1 stinger Quest 10: Candy Crop -Collect 200,000 red pollen -Collect 200,000 blue pollen -Collect 200,000 white pollen -Defeat 20 ladybugs New Challenge: Trick or Treat Challenge In the trick or treat challenge you have to collect pollen to make candies while fighting off evil trick-or-treaters. You have to collect 10,000 pollen to make the first candy, then 20,000 for the second, and so on. With each candy made, a new wave will spawn. Wave 1+: Ant, Rhino Beetle, Ladybug Wave 2+: Army Ant, Fire Ant, Flying Ant, Mantiss, Scorpion Wave 3+: Giant Ant, Spider Wave 4+: Werewolf Wave 5+: King Beetle, King Ant, Level 1-2 skeleton beetle, Level 1-4 vicious bee, Shadow Cub Wave 6+: Tunnel Bear, Level 3-4 skeleton beetle, Level 5-8 vicious bee Wave 7+: Shadow Bear, Level 5-6 skeleton beetle Wave 8+: Gifted Vicious Bee, Level 7-10 skeleton beetle Wave 9+: Level 11-15 skeleton beetle So Wave 10 could have an ant, a werewolf, and a level 15 skeleton beetle, or something like a ladybug, spider, and King Ant. Beating the challenge gives you candy amulets Bronze Candy Amulet: 1-3 candies made Sivler Candy Amulet: 4-5 candies made Gold Candy Amulet: 6-7 candies made Diamond Candy Amulet: 8-9 candies made Supreme Candy Amulet: 10+ Candies made (You keep the candies after the challenge. They give 100 bond to a bee, and is favourited by the Shadow, Pumpkin, Zombie, and Skeleton Bee's) Category:Blog posts